Ravenclaw en exámenes
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Terry cuenta como él y sus amigos pasan la caótica época de exámenes en la casa de las águilas.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK, destrozarlos ya es cosa mia**

_Este fic participa en el Reto #36: "Exámenes finales" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

**Ravenclaw en exámenes**

En exámenes todos los alumnos de Hogwarts enloquecen un poco, sin embargo creo que en Ravenclaw nos llevamos la palma. Somos la casa conocida por su motivación académica, dicho en otras palabras: somos competitivos de la leche. En eso somos un poco como Slytherin: nos gusta la ambición, ganar, sacar el diez… La inteligencia es nuestra mayor virtud y las notas dan muestra de ello. A mí personalmente me parece un poco cruel condenar a unos niños a tales expectativas. "De acuerdo eres inteligente y curioso, si no destacas en clase serás la vergüenza de tu casa". El espíritu durante el mes de exámenes, en algunos casos incluso dos, se traduce en mucha tensión, altas expectativas y pánico.

Mis amigos y yo hemos desarrollado diferentes técnicas. Cada uno sobrelleva esta época con más o menos éxito. Algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw aprovechan y hacen grupos de estudio, se unen más e intentan sacar lo mejor unos de otros, nosotros no. Lo intentamos, de verdad que lo hicimos, pero a los dos días terminamos discutiendo y nadie aprende ni dos líneas. Con el paso del tiempo aprendemos a separar ocio de trabajo y esas semanas nos evitamos juntar. Para que luego digan que a las águilas nos gusta estudiar, esta es la peor época en nuestra casa.

**MORAG**

Ella es la más competitiva de todos, aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. A mí personalmente me parece que en exámenes se pone insoportable, más de lo habitual. Estudia como juega al quidditch: rápida, nerviosa e implacable. Se crea un horario, y ojito con interrumpirla que a Anthony le pego un puñetazo, la ves estudiando en la sala común mientras pasea, se tira de los pelos y amenaza a todo aquel que le habla. La ves estudiando en la biblioteca con todos los grupos de estudio que consigue reunir mientras les grita a todos y consigue agobiar a todo aquel que se le acerque. Estudia incluso mientras comemos y hace preguntas que ya hemos aprendido a no responder. Busca una excusa para pelearse con cualquiera, descargar tensión y culparte de no dejarla aprender. Me llegó a pegar un puñetazo una vez que le dije "Cálmate McDuggal".

**ANTHONY**

Anthony no puede estar nervioso aunque a su alrededor se desate una guerra mundial. Se calma, estudia quien será su mejor aliado, se lleva prácticamente bien con todo el mundo, y busca tranquilamente del que sabe que mejor le va a ayudar. Suele tener siempre los mejores apuntes, las mejores ideas y tácticas para pasar todos los exámenes. Es la mejor persona que conozco, bueno hasta la médula, pero en exámenes es un maldito aprovechado y utiliza su carita de niño bien para sacar la mejor nota. Lo más gracioso es que te lo niega: "¡yo no hago eso!, solo intento que nos ayudemos entre nosotros". A mí que me diga lo que quiera, pero Thony esconde una cara manipuladora y siniestra debajo de tanta bondad, habría sido un Slytherin genial.

**KEVIN**

Kevin es un privilegiado, tiene una memoria especial _aidética _o algo así. Absolutamente todo lo que ha leído o han dicho los profesores en clase se le queda grabado, no necesita estudiar. En exámenes se convierte en nuestro libro de respuestas a cualquier cosa que necesitemos saber, mientras se lee libros de dos cursos más avanzados. Tiene facilidad para los exámenes teóricos pero la practica a veces se le suele resentir, eso de tener que ensayar movimientos para hechizos que no ve prácticos le parece una estupidez. Era un hacha en pociones, astronomía, historia, herbología, runas, aritmancia, estudios muggles e incluso alquimia (que comenzó a estudiarla desde el tercer año). Aunque no cursaba cuidados de criaturas mágicas se sabía todas las criaturas mágicas habidas y por haber. Sin embargo encantamientos y transformaciones le parecían una pérdida de tiempo. La magia era más complicada que transformar un escarabajo en un botón, solía decir. Kevin solo gastaba su tiempo en practicar esos hechizos tontos que a su juicio no servían para nada pero que necesitaba saber para graduarse. Anthony le solía ayudar cuando uno se le atascaba, la magia para él era algo más fluido que rígidas formulas y problemas sin resolver. Nunca destacó en encantamientos y menos aún en transformaciones, pero siempre consiguió sacar las asignaturas.

**TERRY**

En cuanto a mi no me dejaba arrastrar por el caos. Ravenclaw, y en general todo el colegio, era un caldero a punto de ebullición con gente poco a poco poniéndose más nerviosa. La biblioteca, normalmente un lugar genial para leer comics o pasar la tarde, se convertía en un lugar atestado de energía negativa. Nunca me gusto estudiar, me descentro y no se me queda nada. Me gusta concentrarme en un comic, un libro, una _palicula _de las que traen Thony y Kevin, o en un juego (uno de verdad, no el quidditch). Me gusta competir a cosas graciosas y divertidas, no a ver quién es más inteligente en unas notas que no me sirven para nada. Mis amigos me describen como vago, y puede que lo sea, pero ¿de que sirve gastar mi tiempo en aprender algo para escupirlo en un papel?. Comprender ciertos hechizos puede ser útil, te ahorrará tiempo en el futuro, pero ¿escupir datos y fechas? Eso es inútil y lo sabe todo el mundo.

Antes lo sobrellevaba quejándome y malhumorado. Ahora tengo un método mucho mejor, algo sencillo y que me reta cada año a superarme: copiar. Anthony tiene su rectitud, Morag tiene el quidditch, Kevin tiene su inteligencia, yo tengo un arte especial para copiar. Es difícil, no estamos hablando de las típicas plumas encantadas o de pociones especiales. Es algo más simple y brillante, son papelitos escondidos en lugares imposibles de ver, tatuajes que solo puede ver su portador, muescas y códigos entre alumnos que nos queremos ayudar. Copiar es un arte y yo soy un maestro.

Así que aquí estoy yo Terry Bott, a punto de examinarme de los TIMOS y mientras que todos están en la biblioteca estudiando, estirándose de los pelos o sufriendo ataques de pánico yo juego al Mario Kart en nuestra guarida de Hosmeade. Tengo todos los hechizos y datos apuntados con la tinta invisible que invento un alumno mayor, que no estoy autorizado a decir su nombre. Tengo los papelitos escondidos en los puños de mi camisa con datos importantes. Y sobre todo, tengo mi bolígrafo de la suerte. Uno especial que me consiguió Antohony que permite guardar dentro papeles, y que se esconden al apretar un botón, los muggles nos llevan años de ventaja.

Así que, antes de juzgar que soy el típico estudiante listillo con gafas de Ravenclaw, date cuenta que NUNCA me verás leyendo un libro académico, que jamás me verás preocupado por un examen y que el conocimiento puede venir de cualquier cosa. A mí me interesa saber qué superhéroes nuevos saldrán este año, que juegos raros traen para la _telavisieón _mis amigos y conseguir una cita con alguna chica.


End file.
